


Impreza wszech wymiarów

by Filigranka



Category: World of Warcraft - Hearthstone
Genre: Challenge: Seta i galareta, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, fandom mi nie napisał
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Podczas kiedy my, bohaterscy gracze, dzielnie próbujemy uratować Medivhowi imprezę, ten gawędzi sobie z "porywaczem".





	

W powietrzu unosiły się siarkowe wyziewy, pod szklaną podłogą płynęła lawa, sukkuby roznosiły dymiące drinki, chochliki oświetlały salę lampionami zrobionymi z czaszek, kilku ludzkich i elfich bohaterów zostało zaś przywiązanych do ruchomych tarcz strzelniczych.  
     Malkezar stał na środku sceny do karaoke. Z dumą wskazywał na salę.  
     — Sam to wszystko zorganizowałem! Przyznaj, czarodzieju, nie masz w całej Pustce księcia imprez nade mnie!  
     Medivh, wypluty przez portal niemal wprost na mikrofon, jęknął.  
     — Trzeba było wysłać mi zaproszenie, nie od razu porywać i przy okazji psuć moje przyjęcie! Książęta Eredarów wiedzą chyba, co to dobre maniery?  
     — Nie przesadzaj. Twój lokaj zajmie się gośćmi. Poza tym, ty mnie nie zaprosiłeś. Miałem niby błagać, żebyś wstąpił w moje progi? Po takiej zniewadze?  
     — Kiedy cię zaprosiłem, spaliłeś mi pół biblioteki!  
     — Pół! Myślałby kto, że Strażnik umie liczyć! To był najwyżej promil ksiąg! I nadpalonych, nie spalonych.  
     — Taka potężna i stara rasa, a nie ma szacunku dla wiedzy...  
     — Bo się już przez te tysiąclecia naczytaliśmy, ile trzeba. — Malkezar chwycił mikrofon. — Daj spokój, Medivh, ze mną nie zaśpiewasz?  
     — Jarraxus ma lepszą skalę — wypomniał bezdusznie Strażnik.  
     — Ale gorszą dykcję. Wszystko by tylko wykrzykiwał, nic subtelności w interpretacji...  
     — O, bo z ciebie to taki subtelny romantyk. Ci Draenei w klatkach to pewnie też dowód delikatności twego ducha?  
     Malkezar wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś. Dobry gospodarz zapewnia gościom rozrywkę. A propos spania, nie wolałbyś przywołać... bardziej pasującego do sytuacji alter ego? Myślę, że on doceni moje wysiłki.  
     Jakiś pomniejszy demon wpadł Medivhowi do rękawa szaty i ze stresu rzucił niewielką kulą ognia. Czarodziej rutynowo ugasił pożar i skupił się na wyłuskiwaniu stworzenia ze zwojów tkaniny. Nie było to proste, bo demonik, przerażony wizją wściekłości swego pana – w końcu zakłócił mu rozmowę z gościem – wczepił się pazurami w jedwab.  
     —To nie do końca tak działa — bąknął Strażnik, potrząsając rękawem; rogi demonożątka kłuły go w ramiona. — Wyłaź, mały, przybywam w pokoju, nic ci nie zrobię... Staram się raczej unikać oddawania kontroli... O, wreszcie, nuże, leć kruszono... Malkezar, nie miażdż mu łba, nic mi nie zrobił! A zresztą — wrócił do głównego wątku — czy naprawdę sądzisz, że twoi goście chcą się bawić w towarzystwie własnego szefa? I to takiego, który jest trochę... nie na czasie? Będzie wam narzekał, że za jego czasów to były prywatki, a w ogóle moda, fryzury i piosenki to są teraz okropne.  
     Malkezar umilkł. Przygryzł pazury. Wreszcie pokiwał głową.  
     — Słuszna uwaga. To co, czekamy, aż twój sługus...  
     — Majordomus. Menadżer domowego ogniska. Przyjaciel.  
     — ...twój lokaj sprowadzi tutaj jakiegoś gieroja, który cię „uwolni” po krótkiej i miłej potyczce? Takiej, żeby mi nawet nie zburzyła włosów?  
     — Nie możesz mnie po prostu odesłać?  
     — Mam ci wyświadczać przysługi? Po tym, jak wykopałeś mnie z progów Karazhanu? Będą się ze mnie śmiali przez następne stulecia. Czekamy na twojego osiłka.  
     Medivh westchnął. Przez chwilę deliberował, czy jednak nie usunąć się w cień i nie pozwolić Tamtemu przejąć kontroli nad sytuacją – z pewnością przywołałby swojego nieposłusznego księciunia do porządku. Ale gdyby przysłany przez Moroesa bohater zobaczył Strażnika w tym stanie, mógłby wybuchnąć niezły skandal. Anduin i Llane z pewnością poczuliby się zdradzeni, magowie wzmogliby swoje intrygi, jacyś kontrolerzy zaczęliby mu łazić po Karazhanie, szukając śladów mrocznej magii... A przecież Medivh miał wszystko pod kontrolą!  
     — A skoro czekamy — podrzucił z nadzieją Malkezar — to może...?  
     Medivh udał, że nie widzi błysku pożądania w jego oku. W demonicznych alkowach lepiej sobie radził Tamten.  
     — Dobra, dawaj ten mikrofon. To co śpiewamy, subtelny interpretatorze? _Płoną światy, płoną słońca_?


End file.
